Ronove
Ronove is a spirit with a strong vestige, however all that is known about her is from information written on a cave wall. Ronove was an ascetic who founded an order of monks sometime in the second age. She taught her followers the principles of self-denial which could allow one to begin denying their perception of the limits of reality and eventually could lead to denial of the actual rules of reality, allowing one to alter existence. One day she instructed her monks to bury her alive in an iron coffin, only to retrieve her when she left them with a sign. They did so and waited but no sign ever came. As years went by monks left either by death or by loss of faith, until finally one last monk remained. The question of what happened to Ronove ate him apart for ages, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep, until one day- close to collapsing- he dug up the iron coffin and opened it. It was completely empty but for a strange sigil inscribed in the coffin. He wrote on the walls of their monastery (a modified cave dwelling) the full story and then drew the symbol, which binders later found. Ronove appears as an iron sarcophagus with the visage of a woman upon it that rises from the ground. The hinges of the sarcophagus sway open as it observes its summoner, leaving bits of bone and a black liquid that is offensive to all senses where it splashes out from the box. Those who successfully bind to her no longer require food or drink in the duration of the binding and are compelled to prove themselves to those around them. Requirements for Binding The summoner must draw Ronove's symbol upon ordinary dirt and wait for the coffin to rise up from the earth. They must speak to the sarcophagus in order for her to agree to give them her blessing. She does not speak but the iron face on the sarcophagus will smile or frown in response. Abilities of Ronove's Vestige Cold Iron and Magic Attacks: Your melee attacks count as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. When you attain an effective binder level of 7th, your melee attacks also count as cold iron for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Far Hand: As a swift action, you can lift and move an unattended object to which you have line of effect, as long as it is within 10 feet per effective binder level of your position. The force manipulating the object is considered Medium in size, and it has a Strength score equal to your effective binder level. During the swift action, you can move the object up to 5 feet per effective binder level. If the object weighs enough to constitute a medium or heavy load for an individual of the force’s Strength, you can move it only half the normal distance. If the object to be moved would constitute a medium or heavy load for you, activating this ability is a move action. If the item could only be pushed or dragged by such a person (that is, it weighs up to fi ve times the maximum load), you can move it just 5 feet per move action. The force cannot lift the object more than 5 feet off the ground. In any round during which you do not use a swift action to manipulate the object, you lose control of it. You can never move an object outside the range of this ability, and you lose control of the object if you move too far away from it or if a creature touches it. You can move only one object at a time in this fashion. Alternatively, you can use the telekinetic force to push a creature as a standard action. The force deals 1d6 points of damage to the target and initiates a bull rush, using the force’s Strength modifier and adding a +2 bonus. If the bull rush is successful, the target moves in the direction you indicate. Once you have used your far hand in this way, it dissipates, and you cannot use it again for 5 rounds. Feather Fall: You automatically fall as though under the influence of a feather fall spell. You can suppress or activate this ability as a standard action. Ronove’s Fists: You gain the benefit of the (PLACEHOLDER - UNARMED) feat. Sprint: You gain a +10-foot enhancement bonus to your base land speed. Category:Dead Powers Category:Vestige